It is well known that as the cost of crude oil increases, numerous efforts have been made to find and develop alternative fuels, particularly fuels that have a renewable, rather than a limited, source. Considerable effort has been expended researching potential fuels from regenerable biological sources, or biofuels. Biofuels, in the context herein, include biodiesel and renewable diesel, which are diesel fuel-equivalents, processed fuel derived from biological source feedstocks (such as plant seed oils, vegetable oils and animal fats), and which may be used in unmodified diesel engine vehicles. Such fuels are viewed as more environmentally friendly, renewable alternative or supplement fuels to and with conventional petroleum-based diesel. Biofuels are also seen as having the advantage of reducing dependence on foreign-sourced petroleum based oil. Characteristically, the biodiesel has a high flash point for safe handling, has good lubricity, is biodegradable, has reduced emissions (lower particulate matter, carbon oxides and unburned hydrocarbons), and its use fits with existing infrastructure. Alternatively, the renewable diesel is not hygroscopic, has improved cold flow properties for low-temperature handling, has reduced emissions, has higher cetane values to improve the combustion quality, and its use also fits with existing infrastructure.
In the context herein, biodiesel fuels include, but are not necessarily limited to, alkyl esters of a fatty acid, typically either the ethyl ester or methyl ester of a fatty acid. Thus, many biodiesel fuels may be understood to contain fatty acid methyl esters (FAME). The FAMEs or blends thereof are typically referred to as biodiesel. For instance, blends of FAME with No. 2 fuel oil may be referred to as biodiesel. Most biodiesel fuel is presently made by the transesterification of fatty acids. Biodiesel fuel may also be made from free fatty acids using an acid catalyst. There are other processes that use an ion-exchange resin catalyst.
In more detail, most biodiesel fuels are made from vegetable oils, including, but not necessarily limited to rapeseed, soybean, cotton seed, corn, jotropha and the like oils. Some biodiesel is made from animal fats, including, but not limited to beef and pig tallow, chicken fat, fry grease, restaurant trap grease, fish oil, and the like. Efforts are also being made to blend FAME compounds to modify properties such as low temperature handling, for instance esters from palm and soybean oils or soybean and tallow oils (e.g. beef). The mixtures may be complex. All of these fall within the definition of biofuels herein.
Non-esterified or straight vegetable oils (SVO) or straight waste vegetable oil (WVO) are examples of typical biomass feedstocks for the production of biodiesel or renewable diesel. However, biodiesel and renewable diesel fuels as defined herein may include these non-esterified SVOs or WVOs in minor proportions (less than 50 volume %, and in another embodiment less than about 1%). In the context herein, renewable diesel fuels include, but are not necessarily limited to, the hydrocarbon products resulting from the reactions of plant or animal oils under various conditions, not to include esterification. In more detail, renewable diesel fuels can be prepared from the direct hydrotreating of the plant or animal oil feedstocks, through the Fischer-Tropsch process (coal-to-liquid or gas-to-liquid catalyzed reactions), direct pyrolysis of biomass, or through an algae (or other biological organism) production system. As with biodiesel, efforts are being made to blend renewable diesel with petroleum-based fuels to modify properties such as decreased emissions. The mixtures may be complex. All of these fall within the definition of biofuels herein.
The biodiesel fuel B100 has a particular definition, including, among other parameters, a minimum ester content of 96.5 wt %. It may be made by transesterifying triglycerides from plant or animal-based fatty acid oils with alcohol in the presence of a catalyst.
Biofuel instability occurs due to higher levels of unsaturated compounds, which are sites for oxidation reaction over time, and which are accelerated at elevated temperatures and by the presence of contaminants including metals and sulfides. This instability due to oxidative degradation is greater than that associated with conventional petroleum diesel. During transportation and storage, biofuel may be subjected to conditions that promote oxidation of their unsaturated components subsequently degrading quality and performance with undesirable characteristics of residue, acidity, odor and discoloration.
There is a need to improve the stability of biofuels and feedstocks. It is desirable to discover a method and/or composition for improving the stability of biofuel, feedstocks and biofuel blends.